


Love Me

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, joey gets lost in the sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: An old man's first kiss.
Kudos: 2





	Love Me

Love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me hold me keep me close to you put your hands on me kiss my head and face and arms and hands and tell me you love me tell me you care for me tell me tell me tell me tell me please don’t stop never stop love me love me please I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you love me love me please don’t stop this never stop this please never stop this love me please tell me you love me please please please hold me and kiss me and tell me anything you want and sleep next to me and smile at me I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so so much. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I love you. I can’t breathe. Am I talking too much? I love you so much. I love you so much I can’t breathe. Am I talking too much?

“Are you alright? Should, should I stop?”

“Please no- keep- if you, if it’s okay-”

“Breathe, deep breaths.”

“I-”

“Deep breaths. Deep breaths. It’s ok.”

“Please, please keep-”

“I will, I will, I promise. But deep breaths first, ok?”

“Ok. Ok. Deep… Is this good?”

“Deep breaths. Don’t worry about it.”

Deep breaths.

Deep breaths.

Don’t worry about it.

Deep breaths.

Deep breaths.

“How are you?”

“Ok. I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m ok.”

“Alright.”

“I’m ok.”

“Alright. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok! It’s ok, really, it’s… Don’t worry. Don’t worry, please.”

The second kiss feels just as good, but softer. It feels just as loving, but gentler. Joey’s hands latch onto Malcolm just as tight, but his fingers are less desperate. Malcolm’s lips press on Joey just as sweet, but the intensity is less exhausting. They kiss. They kiss, and it’s just fine. Everything is just fine. They kiss.

Everything is just fine.


End file.
